Magic Pie
by Nephthys1
Summary: When a plot is made, one boy will be the leading link. But will he be able to do what is asked of him? (It will be slash!)


.Magic Pie...  
~They who don't say what they mean,  
Will Live and Die by their own Sword~  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
Weather wasn't something you can predict easily, even though there still are some people who try. But maybe the weather is different in the muggle world. Here, at Hogwarts, it definitely isn't predictable. It had happened before that a beautiful sunny day turned into a horrible dark one, rain falling from the sky, drenching the grass, making it muddy and making a "squealch" sound when you walked on it. Not that anyone was that stupid to try and go out in that weather, but sometimes, when you looked in the right direction, you could see someone walking, over the hills, into the forest. Someone who went into the forest with this weather had to be utterly mad, but maybe the person was.  
  
*  
  
If there was one thing in the world, that he could own, it would have to be a library of his own. Full with books, Magical and Muggle alike. At school there was one, but it was always to crowded for his likes. At home, it was mostly empty, except for the family portraits that would sneer down at him, making rude comments and thus keeping him from reading. Well, just one more year. One more year left, and then he was ready to leave school, free from everything except from his father's wrath and his future.  
  
At this moment Draco Malfoy, prefect and the most goodlooking boy at Hogwarts, thank you very much, was sitting in the school's library, engrossed in a book, his homework laying forgotten on the table. The book, a gift from his mother on his 11th birthday, was crumpled and some pages were so blurred you could hardly read them. But for Draco this didn't make any difference. He knew the book by heart and he would never forget it. The front and back of the book were plain black and used to be decorated with curly, silver letters. Now it was a dull gray, the letters smeared completely. Draco identified himself with the person from the book and maybe that was the reason why his mother gave it to him. Or it was just a coincidence.  
  
With a sigh Draco closed the book, laid it on the table and he rubbed his hands over his eyes. The great clock in the back of the library chimed nine. It was almost curfew, so he had to do his rounds. He got to his feet and swiped his homework up in his arms, the book carefully laid on top. Stalking out of the library, he saw students hurrying to get to their Dorm before curfew. Well, everybody except for the famous trio, who were casually standing opposite the library entrance. The mudblood Granger had the right ofcourse to be standing there, as Head girl, but not Weasel and Potter. Potter had declined the position has Head Boy at the beginning of the year, for unknown reason to the whole student body, but Draco had a feeling Granger and the Weasel knew why. Draco sneered at them as he walked passed. "Isn't it past your bedtime Weasley?"  
  
"Why do you care Malfoy?"  
  
Draco leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm a prefect" he answered with a glare.  
  
"And I'm Head Girl. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the Slytherin Dungeons?" Granger said stepping up to him.  
  
Granger had visibly become tougher, not needing the protection of Weasley and Potter anymore and he could see why some people were frightenend of her. But not him ofcourse.  
  
"I am, but it's not curfew yet, is it?"  
  
"Scram Malfoy, you don't need to be here" Potter said, opening his mouth for the first time that evening. Draco noticed he looked tired, "Been sleeping around Pot-head?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, you just might want to do something about those bags under your eyes, if you want to keep it up." And with that Draco turned around and headed to the Slytherin Commons, a satisfied smirk on his face. He could just imagine the look on their faces, especially Potter's. He didn't really believe Potter to be sleeping around, not saint Potter, oh no. He chuckled lightly as he envisioned Potter and the Weasley girl going at it. No, definitely not.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Blaise Zabini, also a prefect, said, when Draco entered the Slytherin Dormitory.  
  
He shook his head, the smirk still on his face. "Nothing. I just ran into the trio on my way here" he answered Zabini, feigning to fall into a swoon over them.  
  
"You're sick, anyone ever told you that?"  
  
Draco nodded while flopping down on the sofa next to Zabini. "Shouldn't you get started on your rounds?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" came the quick reply. Draco smirked at the boy who he could call a friend, if it wasn't for the everyday fights between the two of them. So far so good though but Draco had a feeling it wouldn't take much longer before one of them received the first punch. He wondered who would be the one to deliver it.  
  
"We could go on our rounds together? Catch all those stupid people who decided snogging in the Dungeons would be sexy" Draco said, as he inspected his nails.  
  
Zabini snorted. "Is that a request for date or just an innocent way of asking for a snog?"  
  
Apparently Draco was the first to deliver the punch and it hit Zabini right under his nose. He heared the other boy growl as Draco scratched his neck. Zabini in return threw him to the ground and managed to knee him in the stomach. Draco let out a silent "Oophf!" and scratched Zabini even harder. Blood started dripping down the other Slytherin's neck and coloured his shirt. Red was definitely not his colour, Draco noted. He was brought back to the fight at hand when he felt a fist connect with his chin, sending his head backwards and doing so hitting the ground, hard. Two hands wrapped themselves around his neck, choking him. Draco in defense pulled his leg up, kneeing Zabini in the groin and he was satisfied to hear a groan of pain coming from the other's mouth and the hands were released from his neck. Draco was able to push Zabini off him and he sat up. Zabini stayed lying on the ground, this face still scrunched up in pain.  
  
"Ah stop your moaning" Draco said as he stood up and held out his hand for Zabini to take.  
  
Zabini took it and pulled himself up. They each brushed of their robes and looked at each other.  
  
"Shall we start on our rounds then?" Zabini asked with a grin and Draco nodded.  
  
Fighting develops muscles he could hear his father say and as Draco walked after Zabini out of the Common Room and looked at himself while passing on of the few mirrors on the wall, he had to smile. Apparently it was true, because of all the fighting he did with Zabini and the Weasel and Potter, he had visibly broadend. Not the ugly way like Crabbe and Goyle, but nice, toned muscles. A smirk once again appeared on his face. Finally something that was better than Potter, a nice body and a pretty face.  
  
"You coming?" he heared Zabini say from outside the commonroom, and Draco hurried outside.  
  
"But dear Blaise, we haven't even started yet" Draco answered with what could qualify as a smile.  
  
"Argh, shut up" Zabini said slapping Draco on the ass.  
  
Draco turned around with a glare. "Would you please stay away from my backside?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
"Sure, anything you say love."  
  
"God, you're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"And you're sick, but you already knew that. Don't we make a great couple?" Zabini said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"If I would be that desperate, you would be the last one I would go to."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"Did you expect anything less?"  
  
Zabini kept his mouth closed and together they walked through the dungeons, looking out for students out of bed. 


End file.
